


Late double drabble

by Dragonmad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "Peephole" challenge on the Livejournal comm Jackwill. <br/>Late double drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late double drabble

 

  
Jack fidgets, trying to find a more comfortable position in the stuffy, cramped quarters. His back is pressed up against a wooden board and he bats ineffectively at a piece of cloth that’s obscuring his vision. He huffs and in the near dark of the closet, he can vaguely make out that Will is glaring at him.

With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Will returns to trying to see _something_ out of a tiny peephole halfway down the door. 

Jack fidgets again.

“Shhh!”

“Did you just shush me?!” Jack hisses back.

Trying to inject just the right amount of anger into one’s voice whilst whispering isn’t very easy, but Will manages anyway. “For lords sake, Jack, if you keep rattling about we’re going to get caught!”

“We will not!”

Will has to bite his lip against the childish retort of “Will too!”  
He sits back for a few seconds to try and get the blood flowing into his sore knees.

Jack huffs again but stops fidgeting. Usually, his mind would be coming up with all sorts of entertaining uses for Will’s current position, but the inescapably clear signals of ‘don’t even think about it, I’m not in the mood right now!’ vibes coming from the former blacksmith make him rethink said possibilities. He values his personage just as it is, thank you very much!

After a few more stifling moments of utter boredom, Jack grins. “Did ye know…” he begins, sotto voice. “That turtles can breathe out of their behinds?”

Will spins around so fast, eyes wide, that he topples over in the narrow confines and falls with a loud ‘thump’ against the side panel.

“Ow!”

The door to the closet is yanked wide open, and daylight illuminates the two figures frozen comically inside.

“Dammit, Will, now look what ye’ve done!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trufax. Sea turtles can actually breathe out of their rear ends. :P


End file.
